


More Than Just a Rumor

by dls



Category: Inception (2010), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days Fusion, Alternate Universe - John Wick (Movies) Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sherlock (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Truckers, Episode: s01e06 Rare Species, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: Collection of moodboards based on ideas/prompts that didn't manifest into fics from a variety of fandoms.Ch. 1: Inception - Gen - Queer Eye AUCh. 2: MCU - WinterIron - How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days AUCh. 3: Inception - Arthur/Eames - John Wick AUCh. 4: The Witcher - Geralt/Jaskier - Post-Rare SpeciesCh. 5: The Witcher - Geralt/Jaskier - Camboy AUCh. 6: The Witcher - Geralt/Jaskier - BtVS AUCh. 7: The Witcher - Geralt/Jaskier - Sherlock AUCh. 8: Inception - Arthur/Eames - Trucker AUCh. 9: The Witcher - Geralt/Jaskier - Hacker AUCh. 10: Inception - Gen - Schlubby!Arthur AU
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 144





	1. Inception - Gen - Queer Eye AU

**Author's Note:**

> References/Quotes:   
>  Title from "Pretty Girl" by Maggie Lindemann.   
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queer Eye AU featuring the Inception Team as the Fab Five.


	2. MCU - WinterIron - How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky leaned against the railing, confidence thrumming in his veins and tugging the corners of his lips upward. “Oh, you’re already falling in love with me.”
> 
> “I’m gonna make you wish you were dead.” Tony pressed the words against the tips of his fingers and blew them up to Bucky in a kiss.


	3. Inception - Arthur/Eames - John Wick AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~Incepted by~~ Idea from LadyVader: John Wick AU featuring Arthur as the maligned hitman just trying to survive the treachery and Eames as the concierge who runs the establishment who is vibrating with hate and horror watching them come for Arthur…only able to help in the most minute ways until the job is done then at which point he can take revenge on those who came after his love.


	4. The Witcher - Geralt/Jaskier - Post-Rare Species

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all the dirt roads they had walked, open skies and endless adventure...
> 
> For all the forest floors they had camped, starry nights and misty mornings...
> 
> They never heard the call of the waves nor tasted the salt of the ocean.


	5. The Witcher - Geralt/Jaskier - Camboy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt had never been good with words, let alone the filthy ones whispered and growled between the sheets. It was good that Jaskier had more than enough for both of them, praises and pleas falling from his cherry-red lips and flowing through Geralt’s laptop speakers as they both tumbled over the edge.
> 
> Inspired by [feedingmyinsomnia's post](https://feedingmyinsomnia.tumblr.com/post/190146319488/listen-modern-au-with-cam-boy-jaskier-seriously).


	6. The Witcher - Geralt/Jaskier - BtVS AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Watcher and the Witcher. 
> 
> Or: A Buffy the Vampire Slayer AU moodboard no one asked for but I made anyway because the title is too catchy not to.


	7. The Witcher - Geralt/Jaskier - Sherlock AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m glad no one saw that.” Jaskier sighs shakily, leaning against and finding comfort in Geralt’s familiar frame.
> 
> The Witcher grumbles at the invasion of his personal space and presses closer. “What?” 
> 
> “You, ripping my clothes off in a darkened swimming pool. People might talk.”


	8. Inception - Arthur/Eames - Trucker AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, LadyVader said: Eames pulls up in a truck and rescues frostbitten, surly yet hot af Arthur from a truckstop and it eventually leads to them fucking in the tiny truck bed out back.
> 
> Last night I saw this photo of JGL in a blue parka and it gave me ideas...
> 
> (Eames would 100% own underwear that says PUMP! on the waistband)


	9. The Witcher - Geralt/Jaskier - Hacker AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Ark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark/pseuds/Ark)'s Hacker AU post on [tumblr](https://et-in-arkadia.tumblr.com/post/190573779605/ok-listen-friend-the-hacker-au-was-7-years-ago-and).


	10. Inception - Gen - Schlubby!Arthur AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on what Joseph Gordon-Levitt said re: Arthur's costumes in a radio interview on [Kube 93](https://ben-seven.tumblr.com/post/9380936530/cchellez-jglnews-joes-interview-with-eddie):
> 
> _You know, I gotta say when I first started working on Inception, some of the drawings they showed me of their ideas for that character was, uh, sort of **schlubby** , sort of like, well, he’s the tech guy, he runs the machines, you know, so maybe he should be wearing some sneakers and a plaid shirt et cetera and I was like “No, no, no.” This guy is in charge of making sure everything goes right. The Cobb character that Leonardo DiCaprio played, he’s like the artist and this guy’s like the producer. So, uh, I thought of my friend Jared, who is a theatre producer by day and he’s a very spiffy dresser. And I was like, “No, I want tailored suits and I want to slick back my hair, I want this guy to seem like meticulous, like he pays very close attention to detail.”_

**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com/](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
